harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harry Potter y la cámara secreta
*Cliff Wright *Dolores Avendaño |ilustrador= Jim Kay |editorial = *Bloomsbury *Scholastic *Salamandra |publicación = *2 de julio de 1998 *2 de junio de 1999 *23 de noviembre de 1999 |páginas = *251 *351 *287 |precedido = Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal |seguido = Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban }} Harry Potter y la cámara secreta es el segundo libro de la serie ''Harry Potter'' escrita por J. K. Rowling. El libro fue lanzado al mercado en 1998, y la película basada en éste salió en el 2002. La película es, probablemente, de la serie, la más fiel al libro, junto a la de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. El Harry del libro es muy parecido al primero: piensa que es insoportable vivir en la casa de sus tíos, mientras opina que Hogwarts es el mejor lugar del mundo. Sin embargo, la trama varía y Harry se encuentra con una responsabilidad mayor que en el primer libro de la serie. Al contrario del primer libro (que se trataba más acerca de Hogwarts y la comunidad mágica), el segundo muestra a Harry dudoso acerca de sí mismo, como por ejemplo, el llegar a pensar que debió haber sido escogido para Slytherin y no para Gryffindor. Este pensamiento lo tortura todo el libro, e incluso le llega a preguntar al Sombrero Seleccionador sobre si estaba seguro de su decisión. Dedicatoria :"Para Seán P. F. Harris, guía en la escapada y amigo en los malos tiempos." Sinopsis :Tras derrotar una vez más a lord Voldemort, su siniestro enemigo en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, Harry espera impaciente en casa de sus insoportables tíos el inicio del segundo curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Sin embargo, la espera dura poco, pues un elfo aparece en su habitación y le advierte que una amenaza mortal se cierne sobre la escuela. Así pues, Harry no se lo piensa dos veces y, acompañado de Ron, su mejor amigo, se dirige a Hogwarts en un coche volador. Pero ¿puede un aprendiz de mago defender la escuela de los malvados que pretenden destruirla? Sin saber que alguien había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, dejando escapar una serie de monstruos peligrosos, Harry y sus amigos Ron y Hermione tendrán que enfrentarse con arañas gigantes, serpientes encantadas, fantasmas enfurecidos y, sobre todo, con la mismísima reencarnación de su más temible adversario. Capítulos El segundo libro tiene 287 páginas, superando ligeramente al primero, que tenía 254, ambos según la edición de Salamandra. Los capítulos del segundo libro son: *Los nombres de los capítulos tienen pequeñas variaciones dependiendo de la versión del libro que se considere ya que en español hay tres versiones diferentes: una para España, una para el Cono Sur de América Latina y otra para el resto de América Latina. Trama La escapada Harry se encuentra nuevamente en casa de sus tíos, quienes están a punto de recibir una importante visita. Sus tíos le advierten que esas personas no saben nada de su existencia, así que no deberá hacer ningún ruido. Cuando Harry llega a su habitación, encuentra a un elfo doméstico, Dobby. Éste le dice que es un placer estar con él, y le advierte que no debe regresar a Hogwarts, pues acontecimientos malignos están a punto de suceder, pero cuando Dobby esta a punto de revelar quién es su amo siempre terminaba golpeandose. Dobby usa magia dentro de la casa de Harry haciendo volar un pastel de tía Petunia, por la cual él recibe una carta de advertencia del Ministerio de Magia, diciéndole que no puede usar magia en casa, por lo que en la siguiente ocasión de uso de magia podría ser expulsado y luego es castigado por sus tíos a estar encerrado en su habitación. Harry se queda en su casa, deprimido, por no poder salir. De repente en la noche, el mejor amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley, llega en un auto volador y Harry puede escapar por muy poco, junto a Fred y George, hermanos de Ron. Al llegar a la casa de Ron, la Madriguera, la madre de ellos estalla de furia contra sus hijos, aunque trata muy amablemente a Harry. Harry, por primera vez, conoce al padre de Ron, quien trabaja en el Ministerio, y a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, quien entra a su primer año al colegio, pero que siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba en la misma habitación que Harry. Mediante polvos Flu (que permiten a los magos transportarse de un lugar a otro utilizando su chimenea), los Weasley pueden llegar al callejón Diagon. Cuando es el turno de Harry, pronuncia mal el nombre de su destino y llega al callejón Knockturn, un callejón con tiendas dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras. Ahí ve entrar a Draco Malfoy y a su padre, Lucius a Borgin y Burkes. Cuando puede escapar, llega a la tienda que deseaba, para comprar sus libros. Ahí se encuentra con Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. En la tienda, alguien llamado Gilderoy Lockhart está firmando libros, y es muy famoso, por ser uno de los magos con más conocimiento y experiencias del mundo. Este mago reconoce a Harry y le da toda la colección de sus libros gratis y anuncia que el es el próximo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy aparece, y se burla de los Weasley. Toma un libro de segunda mano de Ginny para verlo, y se lo devuelve después de tener una pelea a puñetazos con el señor Weasley. Cuando quieren atravesar la barrera para llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron no pueden cruzarla, por lo que no pueden llegar al tren a tiempo. Ellos deciden utilizar el auto volador para llegar al castillo, pero al hacerlo, se chocan contra el Sauce Boxeador. La varita de Ron se daña severamente. Severus Snape estuvo a punto de expulsarlos del colegio, pero no lo pudo hacer porque la profesora McGonagall es la jefa de la casa de Harry y Ron, aunque en la mañana siguiente a Ron le llega una carta vociferadora, que es una carta "escrita" a voz, redactada por su madre, gritándole por haber sido capaz de tomar el auto. La inscripción en el muro Al darse cuenta de que Gilderoy Lockhart es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Ron se dan cuenta de su inexperiencia (aunque sus libros digan lo contrario). Llegan las prácticas de Quidditch de nuevo, y Harry es buscador, como el año anterior. Malfoy es elegido como buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, pues su padre les ha regalado a todo el equipo escobas Nimbus 2001. Cuando Hermione dice que los de Gryffindor, a diferencia de él, no compran sus puestos en el equipo, Malfoy la llama sangre impura. Aunque Harry no sabe qué quiere decir esto, Ron, Fred y George tratan de golpear a Malfoy por esta expresión. Ron utiliza su varita rota para que Malfoy vomitara babosas, pero el hechizo es rebotado contra él. Harry y Hermione llevan a Ron con Hagrid, y ahí es explicado que sangre impura es un insulto para los magos hijos de muggles. Harry debe cumplir el castigo por haber llegado al colegio de la forma que llegó al inicio de curso, por eso debe quedarse con Lockhart para ayudarlo con su correspondencia. Ahí escucha una voz misteriosa, diciendo que quiere sangre, y aunque Harry le dice esto a Lockhart, él dice que no escuchó nada. Harry es invitado junto a Ron y Hermione al 500° aniversario de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado. El trío se aburre rápidamente de la fiesta y se van, cuando de repente, Harry escucha la misma voz misteriosa. Al correr por los pasillos, Harry encuentra a la gata de Filch en estado petrificado junto a un mensaje escrito en la pared con sangre que dice "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero". La Cámara de los Secretos En una clase de Historia de la Magia, Hermione le pregunta al profesor Binns acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos. Él explica que el colegio fue fundado por Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Cada uno admitía en su casa a cierto tipo de personas. Sin embargo, Salazar Slytherin quería admitir sólo a los alumnos de familia mágica, dejando afuera a los "sangre impura", nacidos de muggles como Hermione y mestizos, tal es el caso de Harry. Este deja el castillo porque sus ideas no eran escuchadas. Sin embargo, según la leyenda, antes de partir estableció un sitio, la Cámara de los Secretos, dentro del castillo con un monstruo en su interior, que suelto, causaría desastres. Sólo el heredero de Slytherin podría encontrarla y liberar al monstruo de la cámara, matando a los "sangre impura". En el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, una bludger se vuelve loca y rompe el brazo de Harry. Lockhart trata de arreglarlo, pero lo único que hace es desaparecer sus huesos. Harry es enviado a la enfermería para hacérselos crecer. En la noche, Dobby aparece y le dice a Harry que no debió haber ido al castillo ya que "sucesos terribles ocurrirán en Hogwarts", relacionados con la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry le pregunta a Dobby si en realidad existe la cámara, pero él sólo le comenta que la cámara ya había sido abierta años antes. Revela que fue él quien no dejó que Harry llegara al tren de Hogwarts y que hechizó la bludger para que Harry resultara herido y debiera irse del colegio. Luego de preguntarle por qué utilizaba trapos tan sucios como ropa, Dobby le confiesa que la ropa es la marca de su esclavitud, y sólo será libre si le regalan algo de vestir. Dobby desaparece, y Albus Dumbledore llega junto a otros profesores. Dumbledore dice que se ha petrificado un alumno, Colin Creevey, y que, por ende, es cierto que la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Harry, Ron y Hermione sospechan de que Draco Malfoy sea el heredero de Slytherin. Hermione propone que usen poción multijugos, que los deja transformarse en apariencia en alumnos de Slytherin, para poder hablar con Malfoy. Hermione dice que tomará más de un mes hacer la poción. Cuando se hace un club de duelo, para que los alumnos puedan defenderse, Harry y Draco se enfrentan. Éste usa el hechizo Serpensortia , haciendo aparecer una serpiente negra de su varita. Para sorpresa de todos, Harry puede hablar con la serpiente. Le pide que no ataque a Justin Finch-Fletchley, un alumno de Hufflepuff, hijo de muggles. Harry dice que siempre ha podido y que creía que todos los magos podían, pero le dicen que es una señal de maldad en un mago. Se expande el rumor de que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin, lo que le hace pensar que el no es un verdadero Gryffindor. Luego, ocurre un ataque doble. Justin Finch-Fletchley y Nick Casi Decapitado han sido petrificados. Harry, de casualidad llega al lugar donde ocurre el ataque. La profesora McGonagall lo encuentra allí, y lo manda con Albus Dumbledore. Cuando Harry llega a su despacho, se encuentra con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le pregunta si su elección de ponerlo en Gryffindor fue correcta, y el sombrero dice que tal vez, pues que habría hecho un buen papel en Slytherin. Harry conoce a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, que al llegar a la vejez, se quemó, para volver a renacer, mágicamente, de las cenizas. La poción mulitjugos es realizada y Harry y Ron son transformados en Crabbe y Goyle, amigos de Malfoy. Van a la sala común de Slytherin. Le preguntan si él es el heredero de Slytherin, y Draco responde negativamente. Harry encuentra un diario en blanco en el baño de mujeres (donde habita Myrtle la Llorona, el fantasma de una niña). Harry escribe en el diario y éste le responde, diciendo que se llama Tom Ryddle. Tom dice que encantó ese diario cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta. Harry se sumerge en el diario y puede ver los acontecimientos. Hagrid, en el recuerdo del diario, cincuenta años atrás, es culpado por haberla abierto. Minutos antes del partido de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, ocurre otro ataque doble. Hermione y una chica de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater, son petrificadas. Harry y Ron van donde Hagrid y le preguntan acerca de esto. Pero antes de que pueda respoderles, Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, arresta a Hagrid pues cree que ha vuelto a abrir la cámara. También despiden a Dumbledore, haciéndolo responsable de los hechos. Hagrid menciona (para que Ron y Harry, ocultos por la capa invisible, escuchen) que "el que quiera saber lo que está pasando, sólo debe seguir a las arañas". Dumbledore dice "sólo me habré ido cuando no me quede nadie fiel". Harry y Ron siguen a las arañas, que se manifiestan de una manera extraña. Las siguen hasta el Bosque Prohibido, donde encuentran a Aragog, una acromántula. Aragog dice que era la mascota de Hagrid y que temía de la criatura de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero que Hagrid no la había abierto. Había sido culpado injustamente, y se creyó que Aragog había sido el monstruo de Slytherin. Además, dice que una niña fue asesinada por esa criatura, a la que las arañas temen. Se dan cuenta que se trata de Myrtle la Llorona. Harry y Ron van a visitar a Hermione a la enfermería. Descubren que ella tenía un papel en el puño de su mano. Era una hoja, donde había información acerca del basilisco. Se dan cuenta que la criatura no debería sólo haberlos petrificado, sino matarlos, porque "el basilisco mata con la mirada". Harry se da cuenta que él sólo escucha al basilisco (la voz misteriosa) pues él entiende pársel, el idioma de las serpientes, y los demás no. Pero no entiende por qué escucha la voz en las paredes, y cómo una serpiente gigante puede pasearse por el castillo sin ser vista. Pero en la hoja, estaba escrita la palabra "cañerías". Todo encaja. Harry le pregunta a Myrtle cómo murió, y ella les responde que solo recuerda que antes de morir estaba sentada llorando y vio dos grandes ojos amarillos en el lavado. Harry y Ron se dan cuenta de que la entrada está en el baño de niñas. Ese mismo día, Harry y Ron escuchan una reunión de profesores, donde se enteran que una alumna ha sido raptada y enviada a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde "su esqueleto yacerá por siempre". Esta alumna es nada menos que Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron. En ese momento llega Lockhart, y los profesores, hartos del engreído profesor, le desafían a que entre a la cámara, puesto que él asegura que sabe donde está. Harry y Ron le van a pedir ayuda a Lockhart, para que los ayude a combatir al basilisco, y descubren que está a punto de huir del castillo. Lockhart revela que toda la experiencia que tiene es de otros magos, pero que les hizo un encantamiento desmemorizante, su especialidad, y se quedó con todo el crédito. Cuando está a punto de atacarlos, primero lo hacen Ron y Harry, y lo obligan a que los acompañe. El heredero de Slytherin Harry, Ron y Lockhart se dirigen al baño de niñas. Harry habla pársel para que la entrada a la cámara se abra: así sólo alguien hablante de pársel podría encontrarla. Al llegar a la cámara, Lockhart toma la varita de Ron para borrarles la memoria, pero el hechizo rebota, pues la varita de Ron está dañada. A Lockhart se le borra la memoria. Harry entra a la cámara, y encuentra a Ginny desmayada. También ve el diario de Ryddle, y el mismo Ryddle se aparece en persona. Ryddle menciona que tiene intenciones de conocer a Harry, para saber cómo Lord Voldemort no lo pudo matar. Harry le dice que eso no debería importarle, pues Voldemort vivió después que Ryddle. "Voldemort es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter", dice Ryddle. En ese momento, Ryddle revela que es Lord Voldemort, de joven, y que "Lord Voldemort" es un anagrama de su nombre. Su nombre completo es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, el cual crea el anagrama "Yo soy Lord Voldemort", y por ende, Tom Ryddle es el alma de Voldemort conservada en su diario. También menciona que él es el heredero de Slytherin, y que mediante el diario que hechizó para mantener parte de él vivo, controló a Ginny para escribir en el muro, y hacer todos los actos siniestros que acontecieron en el año. Ryddle utiliza el basilisco, y de repente aparece Fawkes, con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Fawkes ciega al basilisco, pero Ryddle menciona que el basilisco aún lo podría oler. Harry logra, sin explicación, sacar una espada del Sombrero, para combatir al basilisco. Al final, destruye al basilisco con la espada pero el basilisco lo envenena y le deja enterrado un colmillo en el brazo a Harry, pero las lágrimas de Fawkes lo curan. Luego con el veneno en el colmillo del basilisco destruye el diario de Ryddle y Ryddle desaparece. Cuando Ron, Harry, Ginny y Lockhart hablan con Dumbledore, éste entiende perfectamente todo lo que ha pasado. Harry menciona que Voldemort encantó su diario cuando era joven, y Dumbledore dice que cosas como ésas sólo las podría hacer un mago muy poderoso. Aparte, dice que la espada que Harry sacó sólo lo pudiera haber hecho un verdadero Gryffindor, pues la espada era de él. En la espada, aparece el nombre "Godric Gryffindor". Lucius Malfoy llega, con Dobby, y se revela que es su amo. Se sorpende al saber que Dumbledore ha vuelto como director, y Harry toma el diario de Ryddle. Coloca éste dentro de una media, y se lo da a Lucius, y éste lo saca de la media. Harry le dice a Lucius que sabe que él intercambió el libro de Ginny en Flourish y Blotts al comienzo del año con el diario de Ryddle. "Pruébalo", dice Lucius. Lucius, furioso, le entrega el diario y la media a Dobby, y Dobby dice que es libre, pues le han regalado ropa. Lucius, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, estuvo a punto de atacar a Harry, pero Dobby lo defiende. De vuelta en Londres, Harry le da su número de teléfono a Ron, para que lo llame. Ron le pregunta a Harry si sus tíos estarán orgullosos por lo que hizo, y Harry dice que no, pues tuvo varias oportunidades para morir, y para mala suerte de sus tíos, no lo hizo. Detrás de las escenas *El libro estuvo a punto de ser titulado Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo), como el título original del sexto libro, pero acabó siendo la Cámara Secreta. Rowling quiso incluir en este libro un capítulo que finalmente dejó para el sexto libro de la saga, quien tomó aquel título. En español, se llamó Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. *En el libro se dice que Gilderoy Lockhart utiliza túnicas, sin embargo en la película no es así, Gilderoy usa trajes de combate. *El reloj que tienen la familia Weasley en su casa es distinto en el segundo volumen que en el cuarto. *Muchos fanáticos notaron que Dumbledore se refiere a Voldemort como el último ancestro de Salazar Slytherin, en vez de descendiente. Cuando se le preguntó esto a J. K. Rowling, ella dijo que era un "error a propósito". Nunca, en el resto de la serie, se justificó esto. En la versión española, este "error" está corregido, y en la película esta línea fue dejada fuera. *Este es el único libro que da el año en donde se encuentran. Sir Nicholas dice que es su 500° aniversario de muerte, y su muerte es dada como el 31 de octubre de 1492. Esto quiere decir que los acontecimientos de la Cámara Secreta se llevan a cabo en 1992, y que Harry nació en 1980, como la autora confirmó. En el séptimo libro, esta línea de tiempo es confirmada. *Este es el primer libro de ''Harry Potter'' al que se le cambió el título al ser traducido. En inglés, es Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos), cuando en español es Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta. En la historia, sin embargo, el lugar se sigue llamando Cámara de los Secretos (en las versiones españolas) y Cámara Secreta (en las versiones latinoamericanas). El título de la película fue cambiado de la misma forma. *En el libro, el señor Weasley arregla las gafas de Harry mientras que en la película es Hermione, la cual es menor de edad y no puede realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Sin embargo el Ministerio de Magia sólo sabe el lugar dónde se realiza magia, y no la persona que la practica, con lo que es imposible que sepan que Hermione infringió la ley puesto que se encontraba en el callejón Diagón. *Otra curiosidad es que en el libro no aparece el hechizo para golpear arañas pero en la película si. *En un capítulo Ron Weasley dice tener miedo a las arañas porque Fred convirtió su osito de peluche en una araña, lo cual es imposible ya que en ese momento Fred tenía 5 años, aunque pudo haber sido su primera muestra de magia. *En la portada del libro de la editorial Salamandra creada por la ilustradora Dolores Avendaño aparece Harry enfrentándose al basilisco, sin embargo no se petrifica con la mirada y los ojos del basilisco no están dañados por Fawkes. En la portada del mismo la ilustradora revela parte importante de la trama del libro como la existencia del basilisco y además se ve a Harry usando una capa roja que nunca es mencionada en el libro. *El 9 de noviembre de 2016 se publicó en España la versión ilustrada del libro por Jim Kay en español. Galería Ilustraciones de capítulos La ilustradora Mary GrandPré realizó ilustraciones para cada capítulo, las cuales aparecen en la versión estadounidense del libro. Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 1.png|Capítulo 1 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 2.png|Capítulo 2 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 3.png|Capítulo 3 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 4.png|Capítulo 4 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 5.png|Capítulo 5 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 6.png|Capítulo 6 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 7.png|Capítulo 7 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 8.png|Capítulo 8 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 9.png|Capítulo 9 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 10.png|Capítulo 10 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 11.png|Capítulo 11 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 12.png|Capítulo 12 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 13.png|Capítulo 13 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 14.png|Capítulo 14 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 15.png|Capítulo 15 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 16.png|Capítulo 16 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 17.png|Capítulo 17 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Ilustración capítulo 18.png|Capítulo 18 Portadas Chamberofsecrets.jpg|Portada británica. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (U.S version).jpg|Portada estadounidense. Harry Potter ea Câmara Secreta (versión Brasil).jpg|Portada brasileña. Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta portada francesa.jpg|Portada francesa. Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (versión Holanda).jpg|Portada holandesa. Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer (versión Dinamarca).jpg|Portada danesa. Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos (versión Portugal).jpg|Portada portuguesa. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (versión Polonia).jpg|Portada polaca. Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (versión Bélgica).jpg|Portada belga. Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (versión alemana).jpg|Portada alemana. Harry Potter y la cámara secreta portada versión 2015.jpeg|Nueva portada española HP2 ES versión Pottermore.jpg|Nueva portada española de Pottermore Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (versión China).jpg|Portada china Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (versión Rusia).jpg|Portada rusa Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (versión República Checa).jpg|Portada checa Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (versión Italia).jpg|Portada italiana Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (versión Grecia).jpg|Portada griega Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (versión Croacia).jpg|Portada croata HP2 portada Arabia.jpg|Portada árabe HP2 portada Israel.JPG|Portada israelita HP2 versión búlgara.jpg|Portada búlgara. HP2 versión catalana.jpg|Portada catalana. HP2 versión finlandesa.jpg|Portada finlandesa. Versión ilustrada Harry Potter y la cámara secreta ilustrado español.jpg|Portada española HP y la cámara secreta (ilustrado EE.UU).jpg|Portada estadounidense HP y la cámara secreta (ilustrado Gran Bretaña).jpg|Portada británica HP2 ilustrado Brasil.jpg|Portada brasileña HP2 ilustrado versión finlandesa.jpg|Portada finlandesa HP2 Ilustrado Bulgaria.jpg|Portada búlgara HP2 Ilustrado Alemania.jpg|Portada alemana HP2 Ilustrado Dinamarca.jpg|Portada danesa HP2 Ilustrado Francia.jpg|Portada francesa HP2 Ilustrado Italia.jpg|Portada italiana HP2 Ilustrado Noruega.jpg|Portada noruega HP2 Ilustrado República Checa.jpg|Portada checa HP2 Ilustrado Suecia.jpg|Portada sueca Versión veinte años Inglés HP2 Gryffindor 20 años color.jpg HP2 Gryffindor 20 años negro.jpg HP2 Hufflepuff 20 años color.jpg HP2 Hufflepuff 20 años negro.jpg HP2 Ravenclaw 20 años color.jpg HP2 Ravenclaw 20 años negro.jpg HP2 Slytherin 20 años color.jpg HP2 Slytherin 20 años negro.jpg Español HP2 Gryffindor ES.jpg HP2 Hufflepuff ES.jpg HP2 Ravenclaw ES.jpg HP2 Slytherin ES.jpg Véase también * *''Harry Potter y la cámara secreta'' (banda sonora) * *''Harry Potter y la cámara secreta'' (banda sonora del videojuego) vi:Harry Potter và Phòng chứa Bí mật de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets ru:Гарри Поттер и тайная комната fi:Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio nl:Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets pl:Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) Categoría:Libros (mundo real) Categoría:Canon